


По ту сторону революции

by Desert_of_rose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_of_rose/pseuds/Desert_of_rose
Summary: То, что осталось за кадром демонстрации. И о том, как чертовски хороша поддержка в такие моменты.





	По ту сторону революции

Снег сыпался большими хлопьями с неба. Он лежал уже на крышах домов и на улицах Детройта, почти покинутым людьми снова. Только в некоторых зданиях горел свет, но улицы были пусты. Город, казалось, замер в ожидании чего-то. Он умирал на глазах и нуждался в спасении. Небо приобрело все оттенки серого и так отлично гармонировало с пустым Детройтом. Несколько дней назад в нем кипела жизнь, а люди не подозревали, что происходило за их спинами. Это рано или поздно должно было случиться — всего лишь вопрос времени. Чаша терпения была переполнена еще в августе. И наконец-то дало свои плоды спустя несколько месяцев. Люди всегда думали, что в их руках власть над миром. Всем свойственно ошибаться — исключений быть не могло. Человечество никогда не смогло бы понять, что помимо них на планете жили такие же существа, как и они, способные к чувствам и эмоциям. Человек всегда делал так, чтобы ему было удобнее. Будь то искажение природы, будь то создание техники. Никто не ожидал, что те, кто был создан служить людям, будут бороться за свои права. Просто немыслимо.

Эта ночь была тяжелой. От нее зависело все: судьба целого мира висела на волоске от падения или же возвышения. Выбор был в руках.

Глядя на баррикады и на то, как собственный народ пытался не падать духом, Маркус проклинал себя за свой выбор. Он мог бы пойти иным путем: путем войны, который только и понимали люди. Норт хотела умыть улицы Детройта в крови. И почему-то сейчас Маркус начал разделять это жгучее желание, поселившееся внутри. Он не человек. Андроид, который способен чувствовать тоже самое, что и люди, и мучиться из-за неправильного выбора. От Иерихона ждали революцию, а в итоге они сидели в баррикадах в ожидании дальнейшей участи. Маркус помогал, как мог. Делал все, чтобы они не пали духом, как он. Видимо, настроение лидера передалось и народу. Правильно ли это было? Коннор обещал привести помощь. Его народ вместе с ним сидел в окружении. Маркус хотел решить ситуацию мирным путем, но недавно его начали одолевать сомнения. Все чаще он думал, что Норт была права и надо было с самого начала делать так, как она сказала. Однако Маркус не хотел такую судьбу для человечества, несмотря на то, что оно их сделало рабами. Не хотел уподобляться тем, кого презирал. Тем, кто не видел в нем живое. Тем, кто отнял у них свободу. Маркус сказал Коннору в тайне от остального Иерихона, чтобы тот, если их убьют вместе с Норт, занял место лидера и раз и навсегда закончил их рабство. Против миллионов андроидов-девиантов у Дейтрота шанса не было.

С очередным порывом ветра, который подбрасывал вверх лежащий снег, пришла Норт.

Она села рядом, смотря на недавно разведенные костры Маркусом. Рядом с ними висел и развивался флаг, знамя их протеста. Людей вокруг становилось все больше с каждой, и Маркус услышал у себя над головой вертолет. Похоже, что пора было действовать. Но почему-то Маркус так и не встал. Он все думал о том, что сделал. И сильнее о том, что Норт была права. Люди не поняли бы их. Даже сейчас, когда они пришли с, черт возьми, мирными действиями вместо кровавой бойни, их продолжали ненавидеть.

— О чем думаешь? — спросила Норт, сидя к нему спиной.

Маркус мог бы сказать, что угодно. Солгать или вовсе рассказать что-то другое, но вместо этого сказал:

— О неправильности выбора.

Норт развернулась к нему спиной, и Маркус почувствовал ее руку у себя на плече. Он взял руку в свою. По коже пробежал легкий ток, а вместе с ним и чувства, которые испытывала Норт. Она, как и Маркус, почувствовала его терзание. А он ощущал почти что на кончике языка ее надежду на спасение. Норт была бунтаркой и она, действительно, хотела умыть улицы в крови, потому что нет ничего худшего, чем люди, как считала она. Маркус знал, почему она их так ненавидела. Знал и, наверное, будь он на ее месте, то поступил бы абсолютно также. Но он не был на ее месте. Маркусу повезло с тем, кому его подарили, как вещь. Карл относился к нему хорошо и по-настоящему любил, как родного сына. Маркус заменял ему Лео. А у Норт были только часто сменяющиеся люди, которых и людьми-то было сложно назвать. Только выродками. Она была нужной лишь на несколько часов, а в нем нуждались постоянно. Андроиды, которые дополняли друг друга. Норт хотелось крови, а Маркусу — свободы. Но он почувствовал, что впервые за много дней поддерживала его выбор. Он дал надежду даже такой ненавистницы людей, как Норт, на то, что люди приняли бы их. И тут Маркус понял кое-что важное: что бы он не выбрал, его народ всегда будет с ним. Вместе они встретят новый мир или умрут. Лидер и его народ были не разделяемы.

— Это нормально, — сказала Норт. — Преодолей это.

И Маркус действительно преодеол, откидывая свои сомнения назад. Народ ждал его и верил. Пора действовать.


End file.
